


Stratford-upon-Avon

by roseandheather



Series: Bittersweet And Strange [17]
Category: Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of silliness out on the water. Because in the end, they are joy to each other. Written for a drabble challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stratford-upon-Avon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spikewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewriter/gifts).



The River Avon sparkles in the sun, but somehow, it’s mostly tourist-free.  
  
“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” he grumbles. “I haven’t been on the water in decades.”  
  
She enjoys watching his bare arms sweep the oars in smooth, perfectly coordinated strokes, but something in the way he moves twigs her memory.  
  
“You bastard,” she says, eyes narrowed, “you rowed for the Blues at Oxford!”  
  
He smiles, all white teeth and tanned skin. “Well spotted.”  
  
That’s when she rocks the tiny rowboat hard enough to put them both in the water.  
  
They come up spluttering, the rowboat bobbing in front of them, and she’s grinning so hard that when he ducks her she catches a mouthful of water. “Turnabout is fair play,” he informs her when she glares at him, but she can’t hold the expression; the day is too beautiful, the mood too light, and they’re both too in love to be cross for long.   
  
Anyway, she started it.  
  
Before too long they’ve clambered back in the boat and rowed to shore, where they sprawl on the sunny grass and wait for their clothes to dry.  
  
His fingers twine with hers, and they doze in the sunshine.


End file.
